She Can Do Anything
by GetUpAndGo87
Summary: Emily/Naomi pairing. Episode 6 told from Emily's point of view, with cute little extras. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **She Can Do Anything  
**Author: **GetUpAndGo  
**Fandom: **Skins  
**Pairing: **Naomi/Emily  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary: **Episode 6, from Emily's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own Skins, if I did, every episode would be about Emily and Naomi. I'm_that _obsessed.  
**Author's Notes:** This is for pank3cito on Livejournal who wanted Emily's point of view and thoughts throughout episode 6. As usual my one-shot has gained a life of it's own, so it's going to be a multi-chapter fic.

Just want to mention that none of my fics are beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

**XOXOXOXOX**

My eyes scan the crowd for that distinctive blonde hair. I know I seem like a stalker right now, but I don't really care at the moment, I have to talk to Naomi.

She keeps blowing hot and cold with me, I don't understand her sometimes, she's driving me crazy, and not in a good way.

The party at Panda's was amazing. Sure, the untimely arrival of Danny and the lads put a bit of a dent in the whole thing, but before that, everything was going perfectly.

I had seen Naomi a couple of times after that and she seemed fine with what happened. I knew she wanted to blame the drugs, and I was actually alright with her using that excuse. Whatever made her feel comfortable.

We even went to Keith's pub quiz together. Granted it was after I kind of begged, but Katie had demanded space in our room to do some video camera thing, and told me to get out of the house for a while. I hope she wasn't posting herself on the internet.

But now, I hadn't heard from Naomi for a few days, she seemed to be cold with me again. Which is why I'm standing out here in the first place. I only want to be her friend, why can't she understand that?

I may fancy the pants off her, but she doesn't feel the same way, and I respect that. Even though she did seem to enjoy kissing me. And on the bouncy castle she did put her arms around me and press me into her.

No Emily, no! Stop doing this. She doesn't fancy you, and probably never will.

At least that's what I keep telling myself. I hate getting my hopes up, only to have them crash down all around me.

The last trickle of people are moving up the stairs now, either she's very late, or I've missed her. Too busy thinking, not enough looking Emily.

I cross my arms and sigh in defeat, slowly making my way inside just as the bell rings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heading towards the room where we have our stupid assembly with the head of year, I pass a few stragglers by the lockers. I needn't have bothered as they end up pushing in front of me anyway like I'm not there. Cheers fellas.

I enter the room and quickly do a once over. I spot her immediately and call out to her.

She doesn't look pleased to see me. Well, tough shit, she's going to have to deal with me. I put a smile on my face and make my way through the throng of people over to sit by her.

I put my bag down and hop on the table next to her. I cast a glance her way, but she's busy trying to not pay me any attention. I'm really getting a bit tired of this act now, would a little acknowledgement hurt her? Seriously?

I turn to face the door again, but the lights suddenly go out. The stupid, plastic beauty therapy girls scream. Honestly girls, it's not the end of the world. Maybe one of them jumped and broke a nail.

Doug is making an ass out of himself as usual. What is this? Stories around a campfire? He's even got the torch shining on his face. I remember doing that with Katie when we were little, telling each other ghost stories in our room. I miss it sometimes.

And speaking of controlling bitches, here comes the head lady herself.

She mentioned a student president. I quickly turn and face Naomi with a smile, I bet she would go for it. She gives me an incredulous look.

The head is finishing her speech and I can't control myself anymore. I give Naomi a nudge with my elbow, but she's shaking her head at me. I can't believe she won't go for this opportunity; she'd be brilliant at it.

Walking behind her as she heads to collect her folder, I try and convince her. Maybe I'm coming off a bit strongly, as 'The Bitch' seems to have returned again.

"Emily, we've had about 3 conversation our entire lives, so the idea that you know I'm always talking about anything is a bit ridiculous."

Why does she think she needs this tough exterior? I'm really getting sick of it. It wouldn't hurt her to let someone in once in a while.

I'm disappointed; maybe she just needs to think about it for a while. I turn to go, and just in time too, Cook, the knob, shows up. I really can't stand that wanker. With a final backwards glance in their direction I head off to my next class. She couldn't possibly fall for Cook's 'charms' could she? He's a tit!

Now I'm pissed off at the both of them.

And we have so had more than 3 conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Its lunchtime and I'm walking back from the cafeteria. Rounding a corner, I can't help but pause at the sight in front of me. Naomi has her back to me, standing on a load of boxes full of printer paper. She looks so cute in her red dungarees. I can't help but smirk as I watch her try and spy into the election registration room. She would be an awful spy, an incredibly hot, but awful spy.

I knew she was interested in this student president business, even if she won't admit it.

She is leaning to try and see through the gap in the window now, and I can't help but notice her dungaree skirt ride up very slightly. I close my eyes, and try to imprint the image into my brain, when I hear a crash and a high pitched squeak.

Opening my eyes, I can't help but chuckle at the sight of Naomi in a heap on the floor, with a pompous looking, spotty guy standing over her. She must have fallen. She doesn't look physically hurt which is good, not sure about her ego though, that could have sustained some damage.

I'm about to turn away when I see Cook come out of the registration room. What does that fucker know about politics? I can hear Naomi say what I'm thinking. Cook for president? It's fucking ridiculous.

I can't help suppressing a grin when I hear her retort to him after he goes on about shagging her. Is sex really all he thinks about? Can he not see what an amazing girl Naomi really is? All he's looking for is a quick shag.

I wait until both of them have moved on before I enter the registration room. Doug is sitting behind a desk with several piles of paper in front of him. He seems intent on getting me to sign up, but all I'm looking for is the registration form.

Conceding defeat, and finally accepting that I'm not going to run, he gives it to me, and I put it in my bag for safe keeping. Naomi didn't get the chance to get one, and I know she really wants to do this, even if she is making a big fuss about it.

I'm about to start on my way to an empty classroom to finish my lunch break alone when I pass the computer room. I get a sudden burst of inspiration and open up a picture editing software. I have a few pictures on my phone of Naomi and everyone from Cook's birthday party. I find one of my favourites of her, which was hard, as I love them all. She is mid laugh and looks so happy.

Sending the picture from my phone to the computer I manage to make a fairly decent flyer for her campaign. She hasn't even said she's doing it yet, but I can't help being prepared. I print off a couple dozen and put them in my yellow bag next to the form and smile to myself. I'll walk over to her house later and give them to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She doesn't live very far from college, so it's only a 10 minute walk. She gave me her address the day of the pub quiz, told me to meet her outside. I loved her house as soon as I saw it, bright yellow with a very homely feel, not like mine at all, all straight and orderly.

I'm coming up to her front door now, I hope she's in; I only wanted to drop off the form and leave really, I'm still a bit pissed at her if I'm honest with myself.

I can hear a bit of commotion inside when I ring the bell. The door suddenly opens and a scruffy guy with a beard peers out and looks at me. Definitely not Naomi.

I tentatively ask if Naomi is there and he just pulls the door open wider saying she would probably be back soon and I should wait for her. I'm not sure it's such a good idea, but I don't trust these people to give her the form for me, they only seem to be interested in themselves. I can see a woman in the background arguing with a naked man, about his lack of clothes and how it's insulting, but he doesn't seem to be listening. I'm not surprised as I can hear his music through the headphones from where I'm standing.

The creepy Jesus look-a-like is still staring at me, and I'm getting pretty uncomfortable. I give in and make my way up the stairs just to get away from the chaos.

I find Naomi's room almost immediately. It just screams her. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help looking around. The posters, the records stacked against her desk, the notice board with protest flyers, her calendar which even has protests marked that she's interested in. I love it immediately. It smells like her too and I breathe in deeply, wanting to savour the scent.

I hear the front door open and it sounds like Naomi is arguing with her mum. I take the form out of my bag and quickly sit on the bed, not wanting to give away that I've been snooping. That would really not go down well.

Shit, she's coming up the stairs now, be cool!

The door to her room is opening but she is busy looking in the direction she's just come from. I lift my head up to look at her and she finally notices me.

"How did you get in here?"

I broke in, that's how, because I'm obsessed with you. I don't say it, but I can tell she's probably thinking it's a likely possibility.

"This weird guy let me in. Looks a bit like Jesus."

"Yeah, it's like a Christ-themed game of Guess Who in this house. What do you want?"

Well, that was abrupt. She could ask a little nicer, I'm definitely getting fed up of this treatment. I'm starting to feel like I do with Katie, unimportant, invisible, and something to be walked over.

I show her the form, but she's already got one. Where did she get that from?

I almost want to laugh, she's calling me annoying. Has she looked at herself? I'm surprised I'm not pulling my hair out over here, she's annoying _me_ so badly.

I offer to help with the form as a sign of good charity. I looked through it on the way over and there are actually some tough questions in there, so it was a valid offer.

But no, being the stubborn ass that she is, she doesn't need any help. Well that figures.

I've pretty much had enough of her attitude with me right now, and before I know it, I'm out of the door. Shutting it behind me, I pause.

No, this has fucking gone far enough. I get shit off of everyone, Katie, my brother, my mum, well not Naomi. I want it to be different with her.

Turning around I open the door again.

"Just so you know, my first thought when I see you is not 'I want to fuck that girl'."

She's about to interrupt, but I'm on a roll.

"We've kissed, twice. It was nice. But it's also nice just being with you, when you're not being a prick that is."

Wow, I feel so much better. This speaking your mind stuff is very freeing.

I tell her that I think she'll be good at being president, and it seems to do the trick. I swear that girl is bi-polar, now she's offering to let me say. Perhaps I've eased her mind a bit. I guess it can be a bit daunting to have a lesbian have a crush on you. Maybe she thought I was going to jump her unawares.

Alright, so I've already done that, but there was booze and drugs involved, it was not my fault. Not that I'm really complaining.

She's still waiting for an answer, so I agree to stay. Shutting the door I move back into the room to sit on the bed again. I can feel her eyes on me, but I don't glance her way until I'm on the bed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We've been at this for a few hours now, and the form is practically finished. No matter how she acts, I can tell she is glad that I stayed. I was glad of the company too to be honest, and anyway I still maintain that some of those questions were hard.

About halfway through Naomi got a bottle of vodka out of her dressing table and we each took it in turns to take a swig of the harsh liquid. We were lying on her bed on our stomachs next to each other, each with a form in front of us. I had decided to fill in the spare with my own answers. Of course, I wasn't taking it very seriously.

"What did you put for number 6?" She asked me.

Finding the right page I looked at what I had written for an answer. "Explain your policies and how you will implement them?" I asked, making sure I had the right question.

"Yeah, that one"

"Erm… 'It is my intent to have the beauty therapy students partake in spectacular bikini jelly wrestling fights every Thursday lunch in the cafeteria. The worthy winner of these events will be awarded a prize at the end of the college year, of one week away at a beauty spa, where they will learn invaluable techniques for their chosen practice of making people pretty.'"

Naomi let out a snort of laughter, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Trust you to fit naked women in there somewhere" She said, still smiling.

"Not naked, bikinis!" I let out indignantly. "It's not like I have sex on the brain or anything."

Soon after this Naomi got up, complaining of a cramp in her back. We repositioned ourselves on her rug on the floor. The vodka was half gone at this point and we were just having a laugh being with each other.

She's just told me a slogan she might use, and I can't help but giggle at it.

"I thought it was quite catchy." She seems put out that I'm still laughing at her.

"Yeah well, so's AIDS." I giggle. Of course AIDS is a serious subject, but with a quarter bottle of vodka in you, everything seems a little bit funnier. Naomi seems to agree as she is now laughing along with me again.

"Do you think I can do it?"

I'm looking at the ceiling as she says this, she's even got posters up there, but I can feel her eyes on me again. I turn my head to the right and look across to her.

"I think you can do anything." And it's true. She's so stubborn, and headstrong, I wouldn't be surprised if there was anything she couldn't do.

She's getting up now, resting on her elbows and looking down at me. She says she's been wondering something. This pipes my interest, and I roll over onto my stomach and lift myself up to her level.

Unscrewing the lid to the vodka, I hear her say something I never thought would come out of her lips.

"What do lesbians, do?"

I take another swig of vodka, to hide my embarrassed smile, and buy me some time. She really expects me to answer that? Where did that question even come from?

I'm taking too long and she elaborates.

"I mean in bed."

I almost choke on my mouthful of vodka.

"I know what you mean! What do I know?"

"You've never…"

"No I've never!" She really thinks I've slept with another girl?

She's taken the vodka out of my hands now and I'm left playing with the lid.

"I mean, is it all brogues and strap-ons?"

I look at her with disbelief on my face. "No!"

She's lifting the bottle to take a drink, and I'm still toying with the lid in my fingers. I suppose it's a valid question though. I didn't know what lesbians did either, until I accidently landed on a porn channel last year as I was surfing. I didn't even know we had those channels, must be my dad's doing, dirty sod.

"I don't know. They just do what we do to ourselves, only to each other. Probably slightly more aggressively, and with, you know oils and stuff." Oils? What the fuck Emily? Just because they use oils in porn, doesn't mean normal people do. Now she's going to think you're crazy.

But she's laughing. I love hearing her laugh. I bend my head down, and let out a giggle of my own. When I raise my head again she's looking right at me.

I can't help smiling at her. This is what I wanted, no tough wall, just her and me having a laugh like friends should do. She's still looking at me, and I can see her bite her lip slightly, does she not know it drives me crazy when she does that? Well probably not, as you haven't told her, and you're not going to.

She breaks the moment, and I'm actually quite glad, I was getting a bit dizzy there for a second.

"Oils ay?" She smirks at me, and I know I'm never going to live this down.

"Yeah, and stuff." I replied. And suddenly we're giggling again. I can't believe how easy it is to laugh around her, I feel like I'm finally being myself with someone, not just a shadow of Katie.

She hands me back the bottle and I screw on the lid, just as she returns to her position on the floor.

I follow suit, and we're back where we started.

"Oilsss." She says it so the S's roll off her tongue like Z's. I can see her playing with her necklace out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, lots of it." I reply thinking back to the porn fest I had watched. It really was just an oil orgy to be fair.

"Oilsss." I say for good measure, and she's off again. I swear her giggle is infectious. I first noticed it at Panda's party, and every time she does it, I really just can't help but laugh along with her.

"Where d'you put it?" Oh, if only she knew. I can think of many places I'd like to oil up on her. I can't tell her this though. Not when we've reached a truce.

"On salad." I say. It was one of the first things that popped into my head, other than something porn related. I have such a dirty mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it's so short. I'll hopefully have more up at the weekend. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you make me happy!**

Chapter 6

It was getting really late. We had finished the bottle of vodka between us, and before we knew it, it was half 12 in the morning. Definitely too late to go home.

Naomi seemed shocked at the time. I don't think she even realised the time flying by, I took it as a compliment; if she could manage to forget about the time in my company, it must not have been so terrible after all.

She's offering to let me stay the night, and I gratefully accept. I didn't particularly want to wander the streets of Bristol on my own at this time of night.

She hands me an old, worn top that I can wear. I think back to our pyjama conversation outside Pandora's, and I can't help but be curious as to what Naomi actually wears to bed.

I move silently down the hall to the bathroom and quickly undress, leaving me in just my knickers. I pull the strappy top over my head and can't help inhaling the scent. It smells like Naomi too, just like her room, only stronger. Vanilla, with something that is uniquely her.

I'm back in her room now, and she is already in bed. I'm surprised she's wearing her t-shirt from today, well, yesterday, I should say.

I enquire as to why, and she self-consciously admits that she doesn't actually own any pyjamas.

I can feel my eyebrows raise up on my brow in shock. Now that's just put more images into my head. How the hell am I supposed to sleep in that bed now, knowing she's been in there, naked?

I take a deep, but inconspicuous breath as I pull the covers out and get in next to her. She is lying on her side away from me, and I can't help but feel that some of her walls have gone back up in the few minutes I was out of the room.

I'm lying on my back looking up at the ceiling for the second time that night. I can feel myself about to drop off to sleep when I hear a small voice in the darkness.

"Thank you."

That's it, just those two words, but I know they mean so much more. Maybe she's not used to having someone believe in her. Or maybe she's just thanking me for keeping her company. Whatever the reason, I'm glad she finally let me in, even if only for a short time.

I smile and say "You're welcome" before sleep finally overtakes me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I wake up, I'm alone. Naomi's side of the bed is cold, so she must have been gone for a while.

The empty bottle of vodka is beside me, and I'm sure we weren't sleeping with it during the night. Naomi must have put it there for some reason. Is she trying to insinuate that the only reason I'm in her bed at all is because of alcohol? No, that's stupid. I'm reading way too much into it.

I turn to lie on my back and think about the dream I had. Naomi and I had been sitting on a bridge eating marshmallows.

Yeah, I have strange dreams. I actually let out a small giggle at the absurdity of it.

Turning my head to face the clock on her nightstand, I let out a groan at the time. If I got out of bed now, I might just make it in time after going home and changing. I'm lucky it's Friday and my first lesson isn't too important anyway.

Quickly getting out of the incredibly comfy bed, I find my clothes from the day before and hurriedly put them on. Finding my bag on the other side of the room I go to pick it up when a pad of paper catches me eye on her desk.

It's stupid and childish, but I really want to leave a reminder of me in the room, just like Naomi's scent has infused into my clothes, I want Naomi to have something of me when I leave. I don't know why I did it actually, but suddenly it's written.

'Emily slept here :- )'.

I place it on her sheets, and pull the duvet over to cover it. I don't really want her mum to see it if she came in.

I grab my bag and start heading down the stairs hoping to make a hasty exit. Meeting her mum now would be a bit embarrassing after I've already stayed the night, in Naomi's bed, with Naomi.

No such luck. I'm almost at the front door, when I hear a voice behind me.

"Oh, you must be Naomi's friend."

I turn towards the voice and can tell instantly its Naomi's mum, same face shape, same nose, they even had kind of the same hairstyle. She's looking at me now with soft, kind, brown eyes (Naomi must have her dad's eyes), and I can't help but smile sheepishly at my attempt at a getaway.

"Hi, I'm Emily." I'm wondering how she knew I was here, and it must have showed on my face.

"Gina. David told me she had a friend round." I don't know who David is, but then think that the beardy man must have had a name.

"Nice of her to introduce you." She says it with a smile, and I can't help but smile back at her.

"Yeah, I um…"

"No need to explain dear. I think I embarrass her. I wouldn't want to be introduced to me either." She laughs at this, and I can tell I'm going to like Naomi's mum.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast? One more won't hurt." She's smiling at me again, and I'm very tempted by the offer. I can hear people moving about the kitchen, and the sound and smell of frying bacon reaches my senses.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get home and get my stuff for college." I felt bad, but I really had to go.

"Not a problem. Another time then." She's looking at me expectantly, so I smile and give a small nod of my head.

"I'd like that."

Moving towards the door, I cast one quick glance back up the stairs to Naomi's room. Naomi's mum is watching me with a curious glint in her eye, and a slight smile, but before I can pay too much attention, I'm opening the door, and walking out onto the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: After watching Emily's video diary I had to fit the word 'dicksplash' in there somewhere. That's where that came from.**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

Spinning a little white lie to my mum that I had been doing 'homework' with a friend and lost track of the time, I managed to make it into college just in time.

Heading towards the main building I could hear a large ruckus, and turning the corner I found the culprit. Cook. Dicksplash.

He was on the roof with a huge banner of his face plastered over the side of the building. It wasn't even a flattering picture. The rest of the students seemed to love it though, which could turn out problematic for Naomi. That reminds me, I still haven't given her those flyers I made up.

I managed to spot her hair in the distance - it really comes in handy at times like this – and I quicken my pace to catch up with her.

"Hi." Short and sweet Emily.

The reply I get is a little less than enthusiastic.

"You left pretty early."

"I had, erm, things to do, you know." Now that was a downright lie if ever I heard one. I'm good at spotting them now, living with Katie I have to be.

"_Did you take my iPod?"_

"_No, why would I, your music's shit." _Uh huh, that why I caught you prancing around in your underwear dancing to The Killers?

"_Where's my green top?"_

"_Haven't seen it." _So it wasn't in the back of Danny's car when he picked us up that night?

I don't call her on it though. If she wants to make excuses, that's fine. I just hope she realises that someday she won't be able to hide behind her lies anymore. I change the subject, but she still seems frosty with me.

"Well, met your mum."

"Did you?"

"She's nice."

"She's a cliché."

"She's a nice cliché."

"Is she?" She stops her bike, and I think this is a good time to give her the flyers. The way this conversation is going, I'll be surprised if she actually speaks to me again today.

She starts to say something. Maybe it's because I know what she is about to say, and I'm being selfish in not wanting to hear it, but the flyers are already in my hands and I interrupt before she can finish speaking.

"Forgot to tell you, I made these in anticipation. Cool huh?"

I show her my handiwork and she seems stunned. She's probably wondering when I had the time to do them, seeing as this whole thing only started yesterday.

I can see the wheels turning in her head. She wants to let me down gently, well, as gently as she can at least, and is probably trying to think of the words. Remembering back to the vodka bottle this morning, I decide to put her out of her misery.

"I got the message Naomi. I'll manage."

It was as much for my sake as it was hers. I'm not sure how I would have coped if she had said it. If she didn't want anything more than friendship, I would have to abide by that.

The sound of the mob around the corner reaches my ears again, and I was drawn back to the dilemma of the elections.

"But there is one thing though. Well, you can't let him win now can you?"

Naomi seems to appreciate my swift topic diversion and she smiles at me, her first genuine smile since I found her. I smile back, and can't help the butterflies in my stomach. They seem to have taken up permanent residence now whenever I'm around her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day was filled with many talks by the candidates. Well, Naomi talked, Pompous Crispin as I call him, attempted an awful rap that he must have written himself, and Cook didn't do any talking at all, just lit a fucking cigarette in the classroom and blew smoke rings.

I had given Naomi all of the flyers I had made, and she proceeded to tape them to lockers and hand them out to people she saw. It made me feel a sense of pride, that she was showing appreciation for my hard work. Ok, so it wasn't really that hard, but she doesn't need to know that.

A moment I won't forget was her climbing up the stairwell on the side of the main building and throwing handfuls out to the crowds below. They seemed to really enjoy it, and it gave me hope that maybe some of them cared about this college the way Naomi did. I was so proud of her right then.

The final break had just started and Naomi had said she wanted a last ditch attempt to talk to the students and gather as much support as she could. It amazed me how much faith she had in the students at the college, and I hoped for her sake that they would listen to her.

She passed her bag to me and climbed up on to a table in the middle of the room. Gathering everyone's attention, she started to tell them how if they voted for her, she would make sure their college life wouldn't be a waste, and they would benefit greatly from it. That's what she told me she would say, and I'm sure it would have been a great speech if Cook hadn't ruined it. Just like he always does.

I was getting so fed up of that boy. He was only doing this to try and get in Naomi's pants.

"You're such a fucking joke!" She had screamed at him. I didn't blame her. If I had her courage, I probably would have done the same.

But then I thought back to yesterday, how good it felt to just let rip and speak my mind. Fuck this shit.

"Cook," I said, directing all my anger at the tosser in front of me. "Any chance you could be cunt over there, do you think?"

The class had gone silent, bar a few "Ooohs". That's right, quiet little Emily Fitch has an opinion, get fucking used to it.

Cook seemed mildly shocked at my outburst. I don't think he's ever heard me talk like that before. I don't think anyone had, apart from Naomi.

"Emily." Naomi looked disappointingly down at me. That stung actually, and I couldn't help but hang my head slightly.

"Aww, that's nice. Getting your girlfriend to hold your hand."

I could feel my eyes getting wider in response to that statement. Naomi was not going to like that. Fucking Cook.

Naomi seemed to be having enough of this and climbed down from the table. But Cook had to get the last word in, cutting the knife just a little deeper.

The resulting applause from the crowd of students, and the chants of Cook's name seemed to be the last straw for Naomi. Rushing past me to get her bag, I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Naomi." I wanted to make this better. How could I make this better?

"Naomi, I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone!"

I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks. I actually recoiled at the tone of her voice. It really fucking hurt. I had never wanted her to use that tone with me, ever. I didn't think I could stand it, and I was right.

She's running down the corridor now. Away from the students. Away from Cook.

Away from me.

I can feel the tears begin to manifest themselves in my eyes. Before I leave, I turn and cast one last glance back at the mob inside the classroom; they really are all just fucking animals.

I head down the corridor after Naomi, but I can't find her anywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if she had gone home. The day was almost over, and I don't think anyone is going to their last lesson now that Cook has them all riled up.

I send Naomi a text asking if she is alright, but I don't get a reply.

In the end, I let out a defeated sigh and start heading home, hoping that next week will be better.

I pray that if it can't be me, there is at least someone out there who can make Naomi feel better than she does right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's Saturday, I've been awake for about an hour now, and I'm still thinking about yesterday. I've texted Naomi a couple of times, just to check how she was, but I've received no reply.

I keep thinking back to the note I left for her. I wanted it to be a nice surprise, but the way she was yesterday, I can't help but feel that maybe I made it worse. I'm sure that little note has ended up in the bin now.

Nursing my soggy cereal in the kitchen I jump slightly when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

Looking at the caller-id my stomach does flip-flops when I realise Naomi's calling me. She never calls me.

Flicking my phone open I put the device to my ear.

"Hello?" I prepare myself for an onslaught of abuse. Naomi telling me she never wants to see me again, to stop texting her, all that business.

I'm stunned by her reply.

"Can we go somewhere?" She says it in a quiet voice, so calm. Definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Where?" I manage to choke out, thinking she had a specific place she wanted to go.

"Anywhere"

Anywhere. That's a hell of a lot of places to choose from. I think and finally an idea hits me.

The lake.

"Emily? You there?" I must have been thinking too long.

"Yeah, I'm here. I know the perfect place." I reply.

She asks if she needs to bring anything, and I say no. I'll have all of that covered. I doubt it will stop her though, she goes everywhere with that bag of hers.

We agree to meet at her house in half an hour.

Hanging up the phone, I can't help the beaming smile from spreading across my face.

I put the remains of my breakfast in the bin, and run up the stairs to mine and Katie's room. She was out last night, so I had the space all to myself

I got my stash tin out of the bottom of my underwear drawer. I was running a bit low on weed, but I had enough left for a couple of spliffs. I debated about the vodka, but I thought it couldn't hurt. Naomi seemed quite down on the phone, and after yesterday, she probably just wanted to forget about things for a while.

After packing them both in my old rucksack along with a blanket and a small towel in case we wanted to dip our legs in, I headed outside to get my bike.

Naomi was waiting for me outside her house, and I couldn't contain my shy smile. I just about melted when she smiled back.

I didn't tell her where we were going, I wanted it to be a surprise.

Gathering her bike, and as I predicted, her huge bag, we said goodbye to her mum and were off down the street.

Cycling through the country roads was so much better with company. I've never showed anyone my little hide away spot before, and never thought I would. It just seemed right though, and just what Naomi needed.

I could hear her laughing as she cycled next to me and I turned to look at her. Her expression of wild abandon, as the wind whipped through her hair, was enough to make my heart soar. She seemed happy. Like that night on her bedroom floor, with no walls I had to knock down before she would let me in.

I think I had been staring a bit too long as my bike suddenly wobbled underneath me. Pay attention to the road Ems! It would be just great if you had an accident now.

I pointed to a concealed entrance in the hedgerow a few metres down and we slowed to turn down it. If you weren't looking for it, you would never have known it was there.

Making our way down the new lane, I could see the trees in the distance. The sound of the mini waterfalls were reaching our ears, becoming louder the closer we got.

Finally, we arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Not sure when I will be updating again, got my dissertation to do before Friday so most of my time will be on that. I'll try though!**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

Standing at the waters edge, we both looked over the calm surface. The sound of nature at its purest all around us. It was like our own perfect Eden.

"It's lovely. It's a lovely place." Her gaze connects with my own and I can't help the small smile in her direction.

"It's one of my favourites." I say, turning my attention back to the lake.

It looks so inviting, the sun reflecting off the water. I forget that I've only bought a small towel with me. I forget that it's probably going to be freezing.

Moving behind Naomi, I release my rucksack from my back, dropping it to the floor. I grip the bottom of my t-shirts and pull them both off together.

I hear Naomi's voice behind me.

"I didn't bring a swimming costume." She sounds uncertain, but I try and ease her mind. Slightly.

"Neither did I." I say looking back at her. Maybe not the best idea Emily, insinuating skinny dipping.

I look back at her. Is she checking me out? Don't be stupid Ems. Maybe I have dirt on me. I look down at my body to see what she's looking at but can't find anything.

"Sun won't shine forever." I say, undoing my skirt in the process.

"Someone might be looking." I find that doubtful, I've never seen anyone here while I am. I don't think many people know about it. But I find it cute that she's bashful. I didn't expect that from her.

"Honey, your body ain't that special." Ugh, that was such a lie. I couldn't keep my eyes off her at Panda's party. But it seems to do the trick. I'm taking my shoes off, just as she lowers her own bag to the ground. She looks back at me.

"Don't look, ok?"

I can't help rolling my eyes to myself, but turn and face the trees anyway. I hear the unzipping of her skirt, and it's too much for me.

I'd like to say I tried not to, but that would be another lie. She has her back to me and I can't help myself. Before I know it, my head is turning and my eyes are drawn to her perfect legs as her skirt falls to the floor. I trail them up to the curve of her bum, the small dimples of her back, until finally, the strong muscles of her shoulder blades as she pulls her t-shirt over her head.

Wow.

I'm blatantly staring, and I just can't stop myself. She's turning back towards me now, and I quickly avert my eyes from her toned stomach to her face. She cracks a smile and starts laughing, hugging her stomach in an attempt to cover herself. I start laughing with her, and suddenly she is coming towards me and hits me on the arm.

"I said 'don't look.'" She says it was a grin. Busted.

"I wasn't looking." I try in vain to save myself, but we both know the truth.

"You were looking, you were perving."

Naomi and I are in a full on pushing match when suddenly, after a hard shove, I lose my footing, and fall into the water.

Holy fuck, that's cold!

I tread water and turn to face Naomi who has her face in her hands not quite believing what she did. Yeah, she better get in after that.

I start splashing around hoping to get her wet, and trying to convince her to jump. The cold is really getting to me now, but I hold out just long enough to see her grab her nose and dive bomb into the freezing water.

My feet have gone numb and I can't feel my fingers as I desperately cling to the edge of the pond. I hear her behind me breaking the surface.

"Jesus Christ!"

"It's freezing." I'm still holding on, but I can hear the quivering in my voice. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I can feel myself shaking, trying to warm myself up, but it isn't happening.

"Ems?" She has concern in her voice, and I wonder why she isn't as cold as I am right now.

I hear splashing behind me, and then suddenly a hand on my shoulder. Goosebumps arise on my skin that have nothing to do with the temperature.

"Em, you're shaking."

"M'cold." I manage to say through chattering teeth.

"Here." She turns me around and begins rubbing up and down my arms in an attempt to warm me up. It's definitely working, but probably not for the reasons she thinks. She's so close to me right now. I don't think we've been this close since Pandora's party. Her eyes are firmly fixed on her own hands as they continue to rub. I think she has noticed the situation now, as she swallows a little too audibly.

"Better?" She finally looks into my eyes and our gazes are locked for a second, a minute, it could have been an hour for all I knew. I didn't even feel the cold now.

I can only nod in response, and then she is pulling away from me, pushing herself further into the lake. I can't help but stare at the wet sheen on her skin; she really is too beautiful for words.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry for the wait, last week was full of dissertation writing. Now that it's out of the way, I should hopefully be able to update more often. I apologise for the rubbishness of this chapter, it's mostly filler, and my brain has melted from all the technical terms I've had to write the past week.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys rule!**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

The cold is gradually becoming bearable the more I swim around. We have been in the lake for about half an hour now. The tense moment we had was all but forgotten as we play and try to out splash each other.

I'd like to think I was winning, but Naomi would always get me when I least expected it. I can tell she is enjoying herself; she seems to take great delight in our little game, and giggles every time I have to spit out a mouthful of water.

Swimming further along the bank, we come to an area with small waterfalls; the tree canopy along the shore almost blocking out the afternoon rays. It was secluded, and so beautiful. I don't think I could ever find a place more beautiful if I tried.

I don't know how long we've been in the lake now, probably too long, going by the state of my fingers, I feel like a prune.

By the time we had heaved ourselves out and onto the shore, it suddenly struck me that all I had was a small towel to dry us. Getting it out of my bag, I hold it out to Naomi.

"Here, you use it."

Naomi looked from me to the towel in my outstretched hand. After a couple of blinks, she looked back up at me, a few drops of water falling from the ends of her hair.

"But what will you use?"

I shrug. "I'll just dry naturally."

Naomi seemed to be having a small internal battle, the corner of her bottom lip being worried by her teeth. Finally she relented and took the towel off me.

"How about I use half and you use half? Then, if we're both still a bit wet afterwards, we'll both dry naturally."

I'm slightly shocked, but smile at her thoughtfulness, which I think she noticed as a small blush was creeping up on her cheeks. I open my mouth to comment, but she beats me to it.

"Shut up." She says, as my smile grows wider.

"I was just going to say maybe we should get a fire going," Shaking my head at her, I can't help but laugh at her indignance. "It'll keep us warm, and dry us quicker."

"Oh. Right, ok." Naomi say, looking down at the towel still in her hand.

I turn and retrieve the blanket from my bag before heading into the nearby wooded area. I can feel Naomi's eyes on me, and realise I must look a bit ridiculous; soaking wet in my underwear. I try to wring out some of the water from my hair, but it still drips down my back.

I find the secluded area that we saw from the lake. From the lake, it looked amazing, but from the shore it just feels magical. Looking up at the trees, I can see what is left of the daylight sun poking through the leaves every now and then as they sway in the gentle wind. The sound of the rushing water over the rocks has a certain calming effect.

I lay the blanket on a dry patch of leaves, under a thick batch of trees. It had rained slightly while we were in the lake, so some of the ground in the surrounding area was a little bit damp.

Looking around, I notice small twigs here and there. I collect them up and put them in a pile. My lighter was in my bag, so I head back over to where Naomi is. She's mostly dry now, with a large green jumper over her t-shirt to keep out the small breeze. I notice she's not wearing her skirt and raise my eyebrows at the fact.

Her cheeks flush with pink again under my gaze and she mumbles something about her skirt getting wet. She starts to make her way over to the blanket with her bag over her shoulder. As she passes me she hands me the towel silently. Like she said, she's only used half of it. Our fingers graze against each other, and I can't help the shiver that runs through me. I think I manage to pass it off on the cold though; the sun is starting to set, and the gentle breeze is getting nippier.

Using the towel, I dry my body as best as I can. My hair would just have to dry on its own. Collecting my clothes, I put my t-shirts on, along with a thick jumper that was in my bag. I can't help laughing at the fact that my skirt too, is wet. Looks like we'll both be sitting in our underwear for a while.

I pick up my bag, and head towards Naomi, where she is sitting in front of a small fire.

"You were a Brownie weren't you?" I say with a smirk, gesturing towards the source of heat, and thinking that a 10 year old Naomi wearing a girl guide uniform and beret would be one of the cutest things ever.

She looks back at me, and I giggle at her expression. It's one of pure disgust, and she jumps at the chance to defend herself.

"I would never have joined a cult like that. It's all cookies and badges, and happy rainbows. Definitely not my scene."

I sit down next to her on the blanket and I can feel myself warm up instantly, whether it's the fire, or her close proximity, I don't know. Whenever I'm around her, she always makes my blood pump just a little bit faster.

"When I was younger, my mum dragged me with her on this nature course she had wanted to do. You know, where you have to forage for your own food, build your own shelter, that sort of thing. We were shown how to build fires from scratch." She paused as she put another twig on the flames.

"Of course, back then we weren't allowed to use lighters." She was grinning, and showed me the lighter in her hand.

"Cheat, and here I was thinking you were so clever." I nudged her shoulder, and felt the muscles tense under my touch. She became silent again.

Before the moment became too awkward, I reached into my bag and pulled out the vodka and my stash. I passed her the vodka which she gratefully accepted. As she took a long swig, I set to work making a spliff.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, they make me happy! I love you all.**

**Cookies for people who can spot the song lyric.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 13

It's been silent for a few minutes. I roll the now completed spliff in my fingers, making sure it won't fall apart. Out of the corner of my eye I see Naomi look at me as she puts another twig on the fire. Bringing the joint to my lips, I lift the lighter ready to spark it up when she speaks.

"You alright Em?"

My finger slips on the lighter, resulting in a pathetic flicker of light.

I look up from the lighter in my hands and glance in her direction. She has never asked about my well being before. Ever, I don't think.

A small smirk plays on my lips. It's nice to know she actually cares about me. I bring my attention back to the spliff in my mouth and after a second try, I'm successful in lighting it.

Naomi doesn't seem too happy with my reaction. She's waving her fingers in front of my face now.

"Hello? You deaf or what?"

I look back at her and can't keep the amusement from my face.

"You know, that's the first time you've asked me something."

"What? Today?"

"Ever" I think subconsciously a part of me wants her to feel bad about that fact.

"Well, answer it then. You alright?" She says again.

I decide to have a bit of fun with her, and tell her no.

"I'm having the worst time of my life; the weather's shit, the company's even worse."

A smile is slowly spreading across her face as I speak and she knows I'm messing with her. She lifts the bottle to her lips and takes a mouthful, but not before getting her dig in.

I take a drag on the joint between my fingers and listen to the sound of the water behind us. The fire in front of us has warmed us through; our damp hair the only evidence that we had been in the lake that day.

I look up towards the trees and see the sun beginning to set in the distance through the thick branches. It's so calm, everything about this place. There's no teachers, no parents, no twin, no one telling us how to be.

I think about the girl next to me, hoping it was the right thing to bring her here. She seems to be having a good time though, the drama of yesterday forgotten.

"It's peaceful." I say, and she readily agrees with me.

When she had said she wanted to go anywhere, in all honesty, this wasn't what I had in mind. I hadn't expected to stay here this long, but she was making no indication that she would rather be elsewhere.

I put another twig on the dwindling fire, and feeling bold, gently place my hand over hers on the blanket. I've held my breath and can't look at her face, but she doesn't pull away. Surprisingly, she breaks her thumb out of the hold and begins to caress my hand slowly.

My eyes close of their own free will and goosebumps break out on to my skin. Sitting in front of a warm fire, I can't disguise them by blaming it on the cold this time. She knows exactly what she is doing to me, but she doesn't stop.

I take another drag on the spliff, mostly for something to do, and to calm my nerves. I feel like my insides are going to burst. I'm getting so many mixed signals from Naomi I don't know what's right or what's real anymore.

When we are together I can see her drop her walls, she allows herself to be, well herself around me. I know how I feel about her, and she does too. I can't help thinking she's doing this to lead me on, but I know in my heart, she wouldn't do that.

She's not saying anything, but I need to know. Handing her the joint from my free hand, I finally allow myself to meet her gaze.

"_You_ alright?" I repeat her own words back to her.

She pauses for a minute and looks into the fire. Taking a drag from the spliff she looks back at me and smiles that slight smile of hers.

"Yeah."

It's only one word, but it's enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So people have been asking for an update, and this chapter was getting quite long so I split it up. That way, this can still stay PG, moving up to a higher rating next chapter. The good news of this is that at least half of the next chapter is already written, so it should be up soon. Bad news is, you guys have to wait just a little bit longer for the good stuff, lol.**

**Again thank you to everyone who as reviewed, they do seriously make my day, and urge me to write faster.**

**And a cookie for Skinsfan2 for getting the lyric :)**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 14

Kneeling on hard ground is not a nice experience, I'm beginning to realise. My kneecaps are slightly throbbing, and I have to adjust my position to relieve the pressure. Landing with a heavy thud on my butt, I spot Naomi looking at me with an amused expression on her face; her eyebrow raised in question.

"What?" I ask. "I don't need my kneecaps becoming any knobblier than they already are."

She laughs. "Is "knobblier" even a word?"

But she soon follows suit, and eventually we find a comfortable position, with our backs against one another. It provided a physical closeness that maybe we both wanted, but didn't come with the hassle of being able to see the other's reactions to it.

The joint in my fingers is almost half gone, and the spark has gone out. An idea strikes me, but I'm not sure Naomi would go for it.

"Do you wanna do blowbacks?" I turn my head towards her direction, throwing the words out there.

"I never got blowbacks. Why can't people just smoke the damn thing straight?"

I'm sure a flash of disbelieve flashes across my face at her reply. "It's fun. Have you even tried it?"

"No. But, being all seeing, I already know its shit."

I can hear the lilt in her voice and know she's smiling as she says it.

"Come on, everything once" I turn around to face her, not really thinking about the consequences of being so close to her.

"Ah, fuck it. Go ahead and disappoint me." She turns to face me as I relight the joint.

Blowing the end of it slightly to get rid of the ash, I carefully place the lit end in my mouth. Naomi is watching me, I can see her eyes focus on my lips and I involuntarily shiver, despite the fire next to us, still burning brightly.

I pick up her hands; they're warm to the touch, and place them on either side of my face. She makes a cup and brings her head towards mine, closing her mouth over the other end of the spliff.

I unconsciously wrap my hands around her neck to keep her in place as I blow the smoky fumes into her mouth. As she inhales our eyes make contact, and it suddenly strikes me how close we are.

Pulling back from each other, the distance between us has grown, and I try not to notice it. Taking the spliff out of my mouth, I glance at the end, and smile. Usually my blowbacks don't go so well. I don't know how you can mess it up, but I almost always do. Just goes to show you need the right partner for it.

I look back up at Naomi and my smile fades at the sight of her face. She looks so gorgeous. Without all the make-up, her hair in stringy, damp clumps, still dripping the occasional drop of lake water, I don't think I've ever seen her look more beautiful than she does right now.

But, it's not that that makes me falter. She is looking at me like she's seeing me for the first time, or perhaps just with new eyes. Her lack of vanity seems to have stripped away at her emotional disguise, and I'm finally seeing what I had hoped all along, but never dared to think was true.

I can see a battle of wills play out behind her eyes, and I hope to God the side I want to win, does.

I get my answer when she slowly raises herself up and moves forward to my lips.

The first meeting feels like heaven. It always does when I kiss her, and then, every meeting after that.

She pulls away slightly as if to gage my reaction, and my body misses her instantly. Our lips connect again, and after dropping the spliff I tentatively put my hands on her shoulders, still fearing that she will realise what she is doing and pull away.

When she doesn't, my hands tighten around her neck, and I push my lips onto hers more forcefully. Wanting to taste more of her, needing to taste more of her, I move my lips and kiss down her jaw, until I reach her neck. Kissing the skin gently I hear a sharp exhale, and I pull back to see her reaction. She puts a hand on my arm, and I pull back fully and brace myself for the rejection; her attempts to blame the alcohol and drugs again.

Her flustered face looks so inviting that I can't help myself going in for another kiss to her neck.

When I pull back, she has her lip between her teeth and my stomach jolts at the sight. She is smiling though and it calms my fears just enough. Her gaze is cast downwards sheepishly, but then she looks into my eyes.

"Say something." She says.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This is now rated M for mature scenes.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 15

I have questions, so many questions that I could ask, but she doesn't need that. She doesn't need to hear me ask why. She just needs to hear that this is okay. That it's alright to be confused about feelings.

"I'm all about experiments me." I say with a smile, and she looks at me gratefully with relief in her eyes at my statement.

Her gaze rakes over my body, and I shiver at the thought of how far this is going to go. My eyes drop to the bottom of her green jumper and I reach out and begin the process of removing it.

If Naomi wanted to stop, she makes no indication, but instead spreads her arms out, allowing me to remove the top completely.

I drop it next to me, and then feel her hands on my own jumper. Raising my arms above my head, she pulls it off, messing my hair up in the process. My hands are in my hair to sort it out as she puts my jumper with her own.

She is looking at me with an expression of pure want and I can't help wrapping my hands around her neck again as she crushes her lips against mine.

She slowly forces me down onto the blanket; our lips hardly breaking contact. Rolling us over, I can't suppress my moan when I feel her fingers slip under my t-shirts and caress my stomach. She drives me wild, and I can't help wanting her so badly.

Straddling her waist, I bring myself up, and she readily follows, seeming to miss the feel of me as much as I miss her. She kisses me again, and I feel for the hem of her t-shirt, sliding it up her body. We break reluctantly, but are feverishly kissing again as soon as it joins the growing pile of clothes next to us.

I try to move closer to her, to feel more of her. I'm practically sitting in her lap with my hands clasped tightly around her neck when I feel her tongue pressing against my mouth. I let her in with a contented sigh and start to caress her tongue with mine. It feels fucking fantastic.

She has her hands on my stomach again and she is slowly moving them up, taking my t-shirts with them in the process. As soon as they are out of the way, I press my mouth harder onto hers, with a bruising force. I just can't get enough of her.

Now in only our underwear, I gently push her back down onto the blanket. I break our kiss, and holding my self up over her body, my legs on either side of her once again, I look down into her eyes for any sign that she wants to stop.

"What?" She says, her voice breathless.

"You ok?"

I want the reassurance, need it in fact. I know I could never regret this, but I would die if she did.

She smiles up at me, and pulls my face in closer. Kissing her way up my neck to my ear, she whispers softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Feeling her breath on my ear, I close my eyes and snuggle thankfully into the warmth of her neck. Inhaling her scent I press my lips to her pulse point, and suck gently. I hear a quiet moan, and feel her arms wrap themselves around my back; her nails scraping the skin ever so slightly, sending shockwaves down through my body.

Lowering my body gently onto hers, I gasp at the feel of her hardened nipples against my own through our bras. The soft skin of her taut stomach connecting with mine, making goosebumps arise on the surface.

Through our desperate kisses, our breathing becomes heavy, our hands wandering of their own accord. I have one of mine tangled in her hair, still damp from the lake, the other moving to caress the skin of her shoulder. Naomi's have moved from my back, one lying beside her head, while the other has moved down and is squeezing the flesh of my hip tightly.

She raises her knee up, and I can't help the low growl that escapes me at the feel of her thigh pushing into my centre. She has to feel how wet I am. She has to know the effect she has on me.

With a last look in her eyes, seeing the lust behind the stormy blueness, I work my way slowly down her neck, kissing and nipping. Down her chest, I lick a trail of fire between her breasts. Over her muscled stomach, I dip my tongue in her bellybutton until I finally reach my destination.

I've dreamt about this moment for so long I know I'm ready. Trailing my hands down Naomi's sides, I reach her underwear and pull them quickly down her legs. I'd seen fannies before, hell, I had a box of them at home, but I wasn't quite prepared for this. She was perfect, in every way. Neatly trimmed, and already glistening in need.

Settling between her legs, I kissed the inside of her thigh, resulting in a sharp exhale. The first touch of my tongue on Naomi's clit seemed to almost undo her. A loud moan escaped her, and I knew I wanted to hear it again. Her reactions were almost enough to get me off right then.

Stroking my tongue up her wet slit, I revelled in the taste of her. There was nothing quite like it in the world, but I knew I was addicted.

Gripping her hips tightly, she reached down and grabbed one of my hands in her own. The other firmly attached to the blanket beneath us.

I continued my actions, stroke, lick, nip, swirl, gauging my movements on her reactions. A thrust of my tongue inside her resulted in a breathy groan, while a flick of my tongue on her clit made her moan loudly, and tighten her grip on my hand.

I could tell she was getting closer; her hips began thrusting into my face more hastily, as I worked my tongue harder against her. My jaw was beginning to ache, but I didn't stop.

With a final suck on her swollen clit, I felt her tense under my grip. Her back arched, and she came with an almost silent cry of pleasure.

Looking up from my position, I could see the sweaty sheen cover her body, and the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

She didn't let go of my hand as I slowly made my way up her body, placing soft kisses here and there. She had her eyes closed as she came down from her high. When she opened them, I was once again above her, waiting for her reaction. Was I about to be rejected, after she had finally got her release, or was she perhaps going to accept that she enjoyed having another girl go down on her?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks once again to my reviewers!**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 16

As her breathing slowly returned to normal, Naomi looked up at me, not relinquishing her hold on my hand. The bright blue of her eyes still stormy with lust.

She could probably see the questions written all over my face. Bringing her free hand up, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, now turning wavy as it dried. I sighed at the touch and leant into her hold as she cupped my cheek.

"Ems, that was… I mean I… fuck… that was incredible."

I couldn't help smiling at her incoherent babbling. She bit her lip and her eyes flickered to my mouth. My stomach fluttered at the sight. I felt her hand move from my cheek to further up my neck and she tightened her grip, pulling me closer.

I hesitated an inch from her lips.

"Are you sure?" I asked, referring to her taste, still fresh in my mouth.

I figured some girls wouldn't like to be kissed by someone who's just gone down on them. I'd like to think I was being thoughtful, but I needn't have worried. She just nodded and pushed her head up to reach mine.

I heard a slight moan as her tongue ventured into my mouth and she tasted herself on my lips. That sound alone was enough to re-light the fire in my belly. Closing my eyes, I pushed harder into her. My leg casually brushing against her naked core, still sensitive from the previous onslaught of my mouth.

I felt her knee once again pressing into my soaking wet centre. The pressure on my clit caused me to break free from her lips and expel my own moan.

Resting my forehead on hers, we looked into each others eyes. Bringing her hand down from my neck, roaming over my chest, to stroke the bare skin of my stomach, she gradually made her way slowly down to the elastic of my underwear. She paused at the edge.

"I don't know what to do."

She was hesitant, unsure; so I kissed her, trying to put all her fears aside. With the way she was looking at me, I honestly felt I could come right then and there.

"Just do what we do to ourselves. Whatever feels natural." I whispered, smiling, not being able to resist echoing my own words back to her.

It broke the tension, and I felt Naomi ease slightly as she smiled up at me. Bringing my head down to meet her lips again, my groan was muffled as I felt her hand slide into my underwear.

I tightened my grip on her hand. We had not parted them and I wasn't planning to anytime soon. It was my anchor as I felt her timidly stroke a finger through my wet slit.

"Tell me what you like. I want to get this right." Naomi said bashfully.

My heart swelled to epic proportions as she said it. My mind wanting to reassure her that everything she was doing was right, my body just reacting to her touch, as I unconsciously arched into her, the burning skin of our stomachs almost sizzling on contact.

"Just keep doing that." My voice had grown hoarse, the naturally husky tone, now even more so as she passed her finger over my clit.

I shuddered at the sensation and she paused, noting my reaction.

"No, no, that was good, do that again."

I let out a breath as she continued her smooth strokes, feeling her growing more accustomed to me with each one. She paused again at the wet entrance and looked into my eyes, the question on the tip of her tongue.

I gently nodded and couldn't help my eyes fluttering closed as she slowly pushed a finger inside me. The penetrating sensation was amazing, Naomi inside me, it just felt right.

"This ok?"

Snapping my eyes open, I saw the insecurity behind her own. I nodded and smiled, already feeling myself get lost to the sensations.

Pulling out of me gently, I let out a slight whimper at the lost contact, only to have her fill me again, this time harder. As we built up a rhythm, my body began to gyrate of its own accord, pushing down to meet each of her thrusts.

Bringing my head down, I couldn't resist placing kisses along her collarbone, smiling triumphantly to myself as I heard her sharp intake of breath. As I worked my way towards her lips, I felt her thumb begin rubbing my clit, and I moaned.

"I want more of you." I said through desperate kisses.

She definitely got the picture as I felt another finger join the first. Letting out a groan, my head dropped to her shoulder.

"Jesus." I mumble, my thoughts getting scrambled as she continues to press her fingers into me.

The more my hips move to meet each of her thrusts, the more confident she becomes.

"Fuck." I cry out.

I couldn't help it. I doubt Naomi knew I'd be this vocal, I'm surprising even myself. I guess it's just the effect she has on me.

I knew I was almost there, my pelvis working furiously against her hand as our kisses become needy and messy.

With a final thrust and flick of Naomi's thumb on my clit, my body, damp with sweat, tenses, and I'm sure she can feel my muscles clench around her fingers, as they stop moving, deep inside me. Fire spreads through my body as my legs begin to shake, and I bury my head in the space of her neck.

Her thumb continues stroking my clit, each pass bringing a shudder over me as she brings me slowly through, and then down from the strongest orgasm I have ever had.

Slowly removing her hand from my underwear, and releasing her iron-like grip on my hand for the first time in a while, she gently pushes me onto my back on the blanket. Hovering closely by my side, she watches my flushed face as I try to catch my breath.

"Fuck me." Is all I can say; my brain not having caught up with the situation yet.

I turn my face to look at her and notice the shy smile. She seems rather pleased with herself, but there is a hint of something else.

"You alright?" I say.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She replies, looking down at the blanket, picking at a loose thread. I know she is probably feeling a little overwhelmed right now. Her confusion is almost ready to spill out, but I want to make sure it doesn't happen, at least not yet. I want this night to be about us, about us just being together, no worries, no questions.

I lift her chin and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then her lips.

"I'm perfect, but I asked if you were alright."

She opens her mouth to speak but hesitates on the words. I feel my stomach tense as she places a hand on my skin, slowly stroking the smooth surface.

"Can we just stay like this, for a bit?"

I see the vulnerability in her eyes. She seems to want this, possibly as much as I do, but I know she's scared. All I can do is obey her wishes and snuggle into her warm skin, wrapping my arms around her, my legs entangling with hers, keeping her safe from her own fears, just for a little while.

--

Sometime during the night, not even our fire could keep away the cold chill in the air, causing us to break apart and hastily put our clothes back on. The barriers didn't deter us though, as I felt a soft hand make its way over my waist and under my jumper, Naomi's fingers lightly tracing circles on my skin.

With a quiet, contented sigh, I finally let sleep overtake me.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I cannot even begin to say how sorry I am for the wait for this. I know how much people have wanted it, but I've had such a bad block these past two weeks and only really got back into it yesterday. It's short, but hey, at least it's an update and you know I haven't died or abandoned it or anything. Not really happy with this chapter, but I had to give you something.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 17

Waking with a smile, I blink lazily as my vision is assaulted by bright light.

Did last night really happen?

I can hear birds and when I open my eyes I see the early morning sun shining through the gaps in the trees.

I smile to myself, and in my dreamlike state, I gently roll over on the blanket beneath me and reach out blindly for Naomi. Realising I'm alone, I lift my body up and search the space around me. There's no sign of her.

A slight jangling reaches my ears, and I look around for the source of the sound. Finally glancing up the bank I see her.

She was taking her bike and appeared to be making a quick getaway.

Fucking hell.

I let out a sigh and can feel my face fall. My euphoric state is swiftly crumbling as I watch her push her bike along the dirt track. She is trying to be quiet; making her footsteps as light as possible on the ground.

Who does she think she is? Why does she always leave me? A conversation or two in the morning is not going to kill her. Unless she regrets what happened?

My stomach drops at the thought and I push myself up from the blanket. Making my way up the bank to her, I'm glad that we dressed during the cold night; I didn't even have to take time out to put on my shoes.

"_Twice_. You're going to do this to me _twice_?"

I put emphasis on the word, hating the fact that I have to, and also hoping it will get through to her. Make her realise that she can't keep treating me this way.

My voice has the remnants of sleep attached to it, but I feel alert in myself. I'm glad I can confront her this time.

She doesn't respond to me and as I pass by the trees, I can feel anger bubble up inside me.

"Naomi. No! You fucking, stop right now."

My sharp tone finally reaches her, and she pauses and turns to face me, her large bag swinging on her shoulder. Her miserable appearance mirrors how I am feeling right now.

"What?"

It's short and curt, and it feels like a kick in the chest.

I stare into her face, searching for the answers to the questions whizzing through my mind, but her expression is blank.

"Don't you dare leave me in your bed again."

She makes excuses. Of course she does. First it was drugs. Now, after finally giving in, she can't stand to be anywhere near me, and it hurts, it fucking hurts.

"I've got to go."

I'm not sure which is worse, the words, or the fact that she can't even look me in the eyes as she says it.

Her voice is sad, I can tell, but I don't understand why she has to leave all the time. Why can't she accept it? I know she likes being with me, liked being with me.

She pushes her bike, and I can't help following her. I don't want her to get away too easily, but with every step she takes away from me, my heart breaks a little more.

"I know you Naomi. I know you're lonely."

My voice wobbles and hot tears threaten to spill down my face as I watch her walk away.

It feels like with each step she takes, she is stomping over my heart, crushing it into nothing. I have to stop walking. Somewhere in my mind hoping that she will realise how much this is killing me and turn around.

She doesn't.

"I think you need someone to want you. Well, I do want you. So be brave, and want me back."

I can feel my voice break as the beginnings of tears start to fall.

She doesn't stop. Doesn't even slow down and the broken remains of my heart feel like they shatter in my chest.

Through my blurry vision I stare at her retreating back until I can no longer see her.

This was not how it was supposed to go.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: ****So, it's been months and I'm really sorry for that. But I've finished uni for good now, so I'm hoping I can update more often. Here's the next part for you guys. **

******Again, really, incredibly, truely sorry for the wait :(**

******XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 18

Two hours. It feels like a lot longer. Two hours since she left me. Walked away after our night together.

I stopped crying maybe an hour ago, and I can still feel the dried tears on my skin. I haven't been able to bring myself to move from this place yet. I'm just sitting here, in our spot, wrapped in the blanket that still has the scent of sex lingering on it. The scent of _her._

I try not to breathe it in, but it overwhelms me sometimes, and I can't help it. Just the smell of her, and I'm transported back to last night. Her hand in mine, the way she looked, sounded; it's all imprinted in my mind and I can't let it go. I doubt I ever will.

Reliving every moment we had, it's like a bittersweet torture that I'm inflicting upon myself. Yet, I can't stop. Is that fucked up?

My hair ruffles in the breeze as I stare out at the lake. Bringing my legs up, I rest my chin on my knees, clasping my hands tight around them. I feel a lone tear fall down my cheek, and can't help rolling my eyes at its untimely arrival. Surely I didn't have any tears left?

Shaking my head, a fruitless attempt to rid the images in my mind, I stand up, pulling the blanket off my shoulders. Folding it haphazardly, I stuff it back in my bag unceremoniously, along with my box of weed. I spy the empty bottle of vodka lying on the ground and can't help the look of disgust that flashes across my face. It's stupid, but I can't help but blame it a little for this whole situation. People say a little 'liquid courage' can't hurt. Well, so much for that. No one warns you that once the initial intake wears off, when the 'courage' finally goes away, all you're left with is a shattered heart.

I pick the bottle up and throw it as hard as I can across the lake. The large, satisfying 'splash' as it hits the water makes me feel a little better, not by much, but it's a start.

Checking the time on my phone, I realise it's still pretty early, only just gone 8AM. The sun has risen fully by now, and shines down on the lake. I feel like even the weather is mocking me, stupidly bright and actually fairly warm already. It feels all wrong. Why is it not miserable like me?

I realise I could probably get home before anyone else get's up, excluding my dad of course, who always gets up insanely early for a morning run. But he never checks in on Katie and me in the morning anyway.

I toss my bag over my shoulder and get my bike. On the dirt road, I take one last glance behind me at the lake. At my favourite place in the world. The place I use to get away from my troubles.

I don't think I could ever come back here again. The memories would be too painful.

I can feel my throat start to close up and more tears threaten to spill. Turning away from the lake view, I head up to the main road, never glancing back.

-

It only takes half an hour cycling to get back to my house. As expected the lights are still off when I enter the hallway. I hear the shower running upstairs and know that my dad is back from his morning run.

I creep upstairs slowly, hoping to enter my room with little fuss. If my mum knew I was out another night without telling her, I'd be grounded for a week. I just hope Katie is in the mood to back me up if it all goes down hill.

If not, desperate times call for desperate measures, and mum and dad will know exactly what Katie got up to in that yellow monstrosity of Danny's.

I timidly open the door to mine and Katie's room and see her snoring softly under her covers. Of course, in the light of day she would deny it completely, but there is no mistaking that sound.

I put my bag down next to my bed as quietly as I can, but it's obviously not quiet enough. With a rustle of covers, Katie pokes her head out. I bite back a smirk at the sight of her bed-head, and prepare myself for the onslaught of questions I know is coming.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

I can be thankful she had the sense to keep her voice down. I don't need my mum to wake up right now.

With a sigh I sit on my bed and think of the quickest, most logical lie I can.

"I met up with some friends from my Psychology class for a study session; we had a few bottles to drink and crashed on the floor. No biggie."

I can see the wheels turning in her head. For someone who appears to have the brain capacity of a fish, Katie is remarkably sharp. She opens her mouth, but I cut her off quickly.

"I forgot to tell mum though, she'd kill me if she found out I was out without telling her again. Can we just keep it quiet, yeah?"

Katie looks at me for a time, her eyes narrowing slightly. I swear it feels like an eternity before she finally gives in.

"Fine."

I could tell by the look she gave me that she didn't believe me, and I knew this wasn't over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes:** So, this is the next chapter that's been sitting in my laptop for ages. After a really crappy year, I just hadn't had the motivation to post it. I was always getting lost in reading other people's fics, rather than concentrate on my own. But I'm slowly getting there, and I'm hoping once this is posted, it'll motivate me get the last chapter done, and then I can work on other things.

Thank you to everyone who has commented and added this fic, it all really means a lot to me. I'm really sorry this has taken so long.

Chapter 19

Sundays had always been my least favourite week day. They are just a reminder that there is only one day left of freedom before college again the next day.

I'd been fucking miserable all day. Katie left not long after I got in, to do who knows what. I think she must be seeing someone. Someone that isn't Danny; I haven't seen his car around for a while.

But there was no mistaking the hooker clothes she was wearing as she left. She was on her way to get laid for sure.

But it's Monday now. Election results day.

And as much as yesterday sucked, I kind of wish it was still the weekend. Today I have to see _her._

Fucking college.

I'm late as I walk through the front doors of the college, but I really can't be compelled to give a shit. I guess I'm just trying to avoid the inevitable.

I haven't contacted Naomi. I didn't want to hear a constant ringing tone as she ignored my phone calls. It's much less painful this way, putting the whole thing as far back in my mind as I can.

It's worked fairly well so far. I haven't cried again, and I got fed up feeling sorry for myself. It happens too often, and it needs to stop.

I've just finished putting my books into my locker. The hallway is quiet so there is nothing to muffle the sound of an incessantly long drum roll. Curious, I head towards the sound.

Looking through the window of a classroom, my stomach jolts at the sight of her.

My world around me dissipates as a flood of memories assault my head. A warm fire, the burn of cheap vodka, a soft blanket, and an even softer body, writhing beneath me.

I close my eyes, hoping to block the memories, but my efforts are useless.

Damn her.

Cook's shouts bring me out of my own little world and I watch in disgust as he takes a fire extinguisher and sprays it at the poor fools who are closest to him. He really fucking does my head in.

It quickly and uncontrollably turns into a full blown riot. There are college students all around who are too eager to party without thinking of consequences.

A shrill ringing assaults my ears as I realise someone has pushed the fire alarm. I turn my gaze towards the wall to find the culprit.

Through the haze of extinguisher foam, I see her. She seems cheerful enough, but then she glances my way and our eyes meet for the first time since the lake.

The change is instantaneous. Her eyes, sparkling only moments before, become downcast as she tries to avoid my stare. She looks like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

I want to go over there, say something to her, yell at her, anything, but I can't find the words. What is there to say? She made her feelings clear. Now, I just have to accept them. Even if it fucking hurts.

It doesn't last long, a few seconds at most. But it feels like hours before she finally turns and runs off.

Away from me. Again.

I feel like it's becoming a trend.

I turn and walk away as tears begin to sting my eyes. They don't fall, and I'm both surprised and relieved for that.

Walking through the corridors of the college it's pretty clear that lessons have been cancelled for the day. I don't think the teachers would be able to calm the students down if they tried.

I get jostled by a rowdy bunch of guys as I make my way through to the front entrance.

The scene in front of me is chaos. Paper litters the ground, and a few fires have broken out here and there; most noticeably in the remains of an old, beaten up car.

I want to care. Want to tell them how irresponsible they all are. I want to tell them they're all pricks, and they deserve to get expelled for this. But right now, I couldn't care less if the college burnt down. I just want to leave as quickly as possible.

Its takes less time than I thought it would to get home. As I walk through my front door I'm greeted by silence. No parents, no siblings to be seen. Katie was probably still at college, I'm sure the riot has turned into a full blown orgy by now.

I spy a note from mum on the fridge. Some parents meeting at James' school, and they will likely get dinner out somewhere.

In other words, I'm left to my own devices.

I make my way up the stairs to mine and Katie's room. Dropping my bag on the floor next to my bed, I slump down onto the soft duvet.

I can feel the days catching up to me, and suddenly I'm crying.

I feel like a dam that has finally burst. Torrents stream down my face as I cradle my head in my hands, palms pressed tightly against my eyes in a useless attempt to stop the flow.


End file.
